It is well known in the art that it is important to reduce the energy consumed by electrically powered devices, especially while they are not being used (e.g., in “standby”, “idle”, and/or “fast-wake” modes). In this mode, the electrically powered device is inactive as regards normal operation (e.g., display of images for a television set, sound reproduction for hi-fi equipment, etc.). As is generally known, an electrically powered device in standby mode is in any case supplied power through a main power-supply, such as domestic power, and consumes energy. Considerable efforts have been made in the last few years to limit current consumption in standby mode of electrically powered devices. However, it is evident that, if the consumption in standby mode of a plurality of electrically powered devices generally present in dwellings is considered, non-negligible daily consumption levels may be reached.